


Charitable Commiseration

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cheating Spencer Reid, F/M, Reader Inclusion, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: Spencer has been stuck in the routine of an unhealthy relationship for 2 years. That is until the two of you find out you have more in common than you thought, and strike up more than a friendship.





	Charitable Commiseration

Commiseration: sympathy and sorrow for the misfortunes of others; compassion

You had seen him come in almost daily for the last month. He would arrive at 4:30 on the dot and head straight to the foreign language books. You surmised he didn’t read much, if anything in English. Occasionally, he would throw in a technical book in English, or an autobiography of some scientist, but he favored the French and Russian books far more. However, despite seeing him every day you still didn’t know his name.

You’d make small talk at the cash register, and he always paid in cash, never with a card. You found out he worked for the government and he read a lot in his free time.

“I can see that,” You observed with a laugh one afternoon as you loaded 8 books into a bag, the plastic straining against the weight.

“Same time tomorrow?” He smiled as you nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ll be here. But, I’ve never gotten your name..I’m Y/N,” You smiled at him softly and held out your hand.

“I’m Dr. Spencer Reid,” He took your hand and gently kissed the back, a blush rising to your cheeks.

“Until tomorrow, Dr. Reid.” You smiled as he gave a curt nod and walked into the night.

***

Spencer stumbled into his apartment, tossing his keys on the table beside the door.

“Finally you’re home. Jesus Christ where do you go all the time? You trying to find another girl to fuck? Because it won’t happen. You should count yourself lucky I have sex with you once a week!” Christina, Spencer’s girlfriend of 2 years, screeched from the kitchen.

“Love you too,” Spencer rolled his eyes and kissed her softly on the cheek taking an apple and walking upstairs to his office.

Sitting in the worn leather chair, cracking open the book, Spencer couldn’t help but think of you. As of late the young doctor couldn’t seem to get you off his mind. The smell of your delicate perfume, the way you clicked your tongue when you searched for some obscure book he wanted. The way your delicate fingers wrapped around the spine of the book as you searched for a barcode.

But what could he do? You were probably in a wonderful stable relationship and he was caught up in this perpetual cycle of trying to love a woman he hadn’t loved for a year and a half. The sex was meaningless, he didn’t really even want it at this point anymore. He just did it to shut up her screeching. He oftentimes slept on the couch because he couldn’t stand sharing a bed with a woman he didn’t love, a woman that, as bad as it sounds, he oftentimes loathed.

***

Spencer came in the next day, like always. You couldn’t help but smile at him, his enthusiasm when it came to books. It was almost childlike, like your bookstore was an escape for him. You couldn’t imagine his job with the government was all sunshine and rainbows so you were more than happy to provide the comfort and release of a bookstore. Even if it was only for a fleeting moment.

As you placed his purchased books in the bag you noticed that he had picked up a couple of Charles Dickens books.

“You’re a Dickens man?” You smiled softly and held up the copy of The Pickwick Papers.

“You’re a Dickens woman?” Spencer quipped back, he wasn’t sure what it was about you that brought on a sudden confidence. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the rush it gave him.

“My mom read me A Tale of Two Cities as a child and I fell in love with his work after that. I have a copy of The Pickwick Papers I’ve read so many times that the spine is falling apart and being held together with packing tape. I guess I could pick up a new copy, but it’s one my dad gave me right before he passed away, so it’s like I still have a piece of him around.” You smiled softly and finished ringing up Spencer’s purchase, slipping a coupon into his order to which he gave you a small smirk.

“Well maybe you should give me your number, seeing as we have so much in common,” Spencer smiled softly and took the bag from your hand.

“Why do you want that? Are you going to read me Dickens every night before bed?” You quipped softly, scrawling your number at the top of his receipt.

“I just might,” Spencer winked and took the receipt, walking out of the bookstore.

It was 10:00 that night before you got a text.

It is the fate of most men who mingle with the world, and attain even the prime of life, to make many real friends, and lose them in the course of nature. X-Spencer

‘Of course he’s already read it,’ You smiled at the text and responded with a continuation of the line.

It is the fate of all authors or chroniclers to create imaginary friends, and lose them in the course of art. X-Y/N

Almost instantaneously, a phone call came through. You answered the unknown number, a hint of hesitation in your voice.

“Hello?”

“Well Hello there, I believe I owe you a bedtime story,” Spencer chuckled from the other side. You sighed in relief and laughed softly.

“I believe you do, Dr. Reid. What were you planning on reading to me tonight?” You couldn’t stop the stupid smile from spreading across your face.

“Well, I was thinking, you mentioned the other day you can’t fall asleep some nights and I know I promise nightly Dickens readings. But, I wanted to try something different. This book is terribly fascinating for me, but I find that it oftentimes puts others to sleep. I am going to read you the Russian version of War and Peace. Well, tell it to you rather, I don’t need the book.” Spencer explained. With the reading he did it was no surprise to you he had familiarized himself with the book.

“Right. Eidetic memory,” You recalled from an earlier conversation you had had with him.

“The best thing about an eidetic memory though is I can remember just how beautiful you are, and just how gorgeous the curve of your smile and your jawline is,” Spencer almost whispered into the phone now. You couldn’t stop the blush from rising to your cheeks.

“Before you tell me the incredibly riveting tale of War and Peace, would you like to get coffee sometime? I can do a Sunday morning.” You bit your lip in hesitation. You were never one to be so bold, but the words had tumbled out of your mouth before you had a chance to stop them.

“I’d love to. This Sunday? We can meet at the Coffee Shop on 2nd? What’s it called again ‘Espresso Yourself’?” Spencer laughed at the name, and you couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“I think so,” You giggled softly again “9:00?”

“It’s a date,” Spencer smiled, he felt like a teenager all over again. A date with a beautiful woman, someone who liked books, appreciated his intelligence. And, she was incredibly witty too, she couldn’t possibly be more perfect, right?


End file.
